bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Arashi Kiminari
Arashi has recently graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy and is now the 4rd seat in Squad 9 in the 13 Court Guard Squads (Gotei 13). Appearance Arashi has medium-long brown hair that covers his eyes most the time. He wears a standard shihaksho with a short light blue scarf around his neck. He has light hazel eyes that are rarely seen so his emotions are almost always kept a secret. Even when he is having fun his eyes look empty. Personality Much of what Arashi does is because he has been ordered to by someone of higher status and very rarely will he back away from a task. Many times when he isn't doing something important he will go out and have fun with his peers, but sometimes he just walks around or trains by himself. He is is actually a very outgoing person even if it rarely seems like it. He often will wander about to familiarize himself with his surroundings and after will usually travel by rooftop and sit/lay on the roof. He will quickly change when he meets somebody he feels he can really trust. When he meets new people he can be kinda awkward and have short conversations. History Pre-Gotei 13 While living in the Rukongai he would rather train to be a shinigami then spend time with others, spending most of that time in isolation with only his one best friend either trying to avoid other people or w anting to be alone and train he developed a sense of independence and felt he didn't need anybody else. Until one day his friend was killed by a shinigami who entered the Rukongai to recruit people for the Soul Reaper Academy then from then on he became shrouded in mystery. When he finally entered the Academy he became popular due to his skills he had developed while training alone. He acted like he was lonely even when he was having fun, even with the many friends he made they all now very little about him personally. Gotei 13 While training for two weeks in the human world Arashi learned the skill to control Storm clouds if they are in the area. Plot Arashi Has no plot significance as of yet. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Sealed: Long, straight katana that while it is sheathed can double as a Hanbo (half the size of a regular Bo Staff) Released: Ground Your Foes from the Sky, Rakurai Chidori. Rakurai Chidori turns into a Bo Staff. Abilities: Ability 1: Boruto (Bolt) Type: Offensive Cost: Low Stats: Seijuu Range: Medium-Long Description: Takes the charged static and amplifys it into a lighting bolt shot from the tip of my Zanpakuto. The lightning is equivilent to my seijuu stat X4 Kido level (Currently 32). If the bolt hits my opponents chest they will be paralyzed for one move. Ability 2: Raiun (Thunder Cloud) Type: Offensive Cost: Medium and 5+ turn cooldown/charge time Stats: Seijuu and Reiryoku Range: Medium 10 meter radius about 10 meters above. Description: I release all electricity from my body and it creates a thunder cloud that is above the battle field which will randomly shoot lighning down for 3-5 turns (depending on the amount of time charged). Bankai Not yet achieved. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive